1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible hinge formed with a weakened portion that is easily bendable and a wire cover using such a hinge.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,916 relates to a wire cover with first and second covers that are coupled by a flexible hinge. Cores of wires are mounted in the first cover. The second cover then is moved by bending the hinge to hold the cores of the wires between the covers.
The flexible hinge should have a rigidity that permits easy bending by hand. Thus, a weakened portion, such as a through hole, has been formed over the entire length of the hinge. The weakened portion facilitates bending. However, stresses are likely to concentrate at opposite ends of the hinge if the hinge is bent frequently. Stress concentrations can lead to cracks and a fracture of the hinge.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object of the invention is to provide a flexible hinge that has a weakened portion that is difficult to crack. Thus, the hinge is not likely to fracture at portions joined with other members. Another object of the invention is to provide a wire cover that uses such a hinge.